


Don’t Stray Too Far

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boy Meet-Cat, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: He had Soonyoung at meow.[October 1st - Change Up]





	Don’t Stray Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Inktober! And I’m doing a little something to celebrate it hehe, I’m challenging myself to write something small and easy for October.

Having a cat was nice. It was really nice, coming home to this small ball of fur and moonshine everyday would definitely make anyone’s frown turn upside down. Especially when you’re a burnt out college student like Kwon Soonyoung.

It’s been a week since he saw the gray stray loitering outside his balcony and six days since he let him in and fed him some delicious tuna. His mom always told him not to feed strays because they would get attached and you would never be able to get rid of them. Except it was the other way around.

The stray had Soonyoung at  _meow._

Unfortunately for the cat, he’d never be able to get rid of this puny barely functioning human now. Unless he decides to run off and disappear from Soonyoung’s life which he won’t blame him for because really, Soonyoung is  _a lot_ to handle.

The only problem was that his apartment complex had a strict no pets policy. So how he was going to keep the cat in his room without his neighbors’ knowledge or more importantly, without his landlady knowing that he was able to smuggle a feline inside his house, he wasn’t sure.

It doesn’t take him a long time to figure it out.

But it takes him awhile to calm down from screaming at the break of dawn and waking the whole damn complex up from his wailing.

Because having a cat was nice. Cuddling with their soft fur in your bed before bed was  _ the best._

Waking up however, with the feeling of warmth and a solid body plastered behind you, a strong arm holding you in place with its weight across your waist while knowing that you live alone and that you absolutely do not recall going to a bar, getting blacked out drunk and taking someone home last night was definitely something to freak out about at five in the morning.

Soonyoung does not stop screaming. He doesn’t stop until he’s kicked off his blankets and jumped all the way to the other side of the room, holding what looked like his bedside lamp in front of him as a weapon. He was in panic, okay?

“Wh- who- who the fuck are you! How did you get into my house!?” He shouts and slaps his hand over the light switch to illuminate the room and see the suspect.

What he doesn’t expect to see is a young, almost as young as he was, incredibly gorgeous but frowning man sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes like he was just woken up from a really good nap which he most likely was.

“First of all,” The man starts, still frowning at the light or at Soonyoung, probably both, “You let me in. Second of all,” Soonyoung gulps, frozen in place, “before I start explaining, can I borrow some clothes?” 

“Who in the right mind would lend a stranger clothes? Especially one that broke into said person’s house? And what the hell do you even mean by  _I_ let you in?!” Finding his voice again, Soonyoung tightens his grip on his lamp, blocking the door with his body to prevent gorgeous man from fleeing. 

Gorgeous man groans and runs his fingers through his gray hair before glaring at him, “It’s too early for this, Soonyoung. Just get me some clothes or I’m going to do it myself.” 

“H-How do you know my name, stalker!” 

Soonyoung didn’t care how handsome this dude was. Not only did he break into his house, he’s also been stalking him!

“I am not a stalker, you idiot. You introduced yourself to me.” Apparently gorgeous stalker man didn’t care that Soonyoung was about to hightail out of his room and scream for the cops because he stays true to his threat and stands up, stark naked and crosses to Soonyoung’s dresser.

Soonyoung claps a hand to his eyes but realizes how dangerous it was to look away for even just a second so he decides against it, besides... the guy had a really nice a- back, really nice back, back muscles.

Soonyoung’s mouth stays wide open as he watches the guy go through his dresser, choosing his baggy sweatpants and a shirt for himself like he lived there. Even neatly tucking away the denim jeans that fell from the drawer into the right place.

How the fuck.

“I literally am about to scream my head off in thirty seconds if you don’t explain how you know where my things go.” Soonyoung says, fear tight in his voice.

The guy sighs and turns to him, keeping his distance which Soonyoung was thankful for.

“Remember what you did last Thursday?” The guy asks, tone bored.

Soonyoung racks his brain, “Wh- No. What did I do? No, stop. Don’t answer that. It’ll make this even more creepier.”

“You let in a cat.” The guy answers anyways, crossing his arms and tilting his head towards the window which was now starting to let in some sunrise.

Soonyoung gasps, looking around for his cat. Which was nowhere to be found. He was going to kill this guy no matter how gorgeous he was!

“Where did you bring my cat?!”

“_God_, he really needs me to spell it out for him.” The guys murmurs, shaking his head.

“I heard that!”

“Soonyoung.” The guy takes a step closer to him, Soonyoung tries to takes a step backwards but his back hits the door. Shit. “Look at me and read my lips.” 

Soonyoung gulps, it wasn’t like he had any other choice so he found himself staring at the man’s mouth. Really nicely shaped mouth.

“I am your cat.” Is what he says.

There’s a pregnant pause before the lamp in Soonyoung’s hand goes down on the floor with a thump because he was crouching and had suddenly started laughing with his entire stomach.

“You said you’re my cat-” Soonyoung wheezes and wipes a tear from his eyes, “You- a cat- good joke, man. Real funny. I swear. You got me. You’re hilarious for a creeper-” He almost doubles over until his laughter dies down at the flat look on the stranger’s face. 

“Holy shit. You aren’t joking.” 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” The dude had the most deadpan expression in the world. He was not joking.

Then it clicks. The gray hair was a dead giveaway but the way the guy knew how Soonyoung arranged his dresser (he had done his laundry twice last week because there had been a build up also because he was running out of clothes to wear), the way he knew his name (Hey there lil’ guy, I’m Soonyoung. Here’s some tuna. This is some good tuna, I wonder if I should call you Tuna? No. Probably not a good idea), the way Soonyoung woke up with a cuddle buddy, all because his cat. His stray cat, who he hasn’t even given a name to yet, could transform into a gorgeous human being at will, “Holy fucking shit.”

“Yeah. Shit.” 

—

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” The guy says over a cup of coffee a few minutes after the whole screaming my head off fiasco.

As relieved as Soonyoung was that the handsome man in bed with him was not a stalker, he was still not a hundred percent sure about the whole Animagus thing going on. Last he checked, he wasn’t Harry Potter and people don’t just turn into animals whenever they wish to do so from where he’s from.

“Well, Jeon Wonwoo, would you care to explain to me how in the world magic exists because these things only happen in movies. Did I accidentally give you true love’s kiss or something while I was asleep?”

Wonwoo chuckles and sets down his cup, looking at Soonyoung solemnly, “It runs in the family actually. Mom’s side, we’re Hybrids. Everyone on my mother’s side is able to shift at will, however, my dad is human through and through. They weren’t exactly sure how it was going to be when they had me and my brother but they figured it out when we stayed shifted for one whole week every month.”

Soonyoung drums his fingers on the table, “So last Thursday...” 

“Was the beginning of shift week and today ended it.” Wonwoo nods, “I didn’t plan on staying, I knew my week was almost up but you wouldn’t let me go in your sleep so, here we are.”

“Here we are.” Soonyoung breathes and takes a good look at Wonwoo, the guy didn’t look like he was lying, it was almost like he was sorry, “Look, this has been a really weird experience for me and you might actually be lying to me all this time and you might really be a stalker but right now, I believe you.”

“You do?” Wonwoo’s eyes are wide in question and Soonyoung has to look away because he reminds him of how his cat looked up at him with big round eyes.

Soonyoung shrugs, “It’d be cool if I can see how you shift into a cat though.”

“You’ll have to wait another month for that but I don’t mind showing you.” 

“That’d be nice.” Soonyoung grins then he squints at Wonwoo’s direction accusingly, “Wait. How did you even get on my balcony last week?”

“Oh. That’s because we’re neighbors.”

“We’re what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, the Jeons don’t have pets. So hah! Loophole on the whole no pets policy thing.


End file.
